


Duke Loves His Job

by Nickidemus



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke has some fun with a "business partner".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duke Loves His Job

Duke always felt like he had to be extra careful in situations like these. A girl he could have over for an evening, calling himself a reputable businessman, if Nathan didn’t show up and destroy his chances with a “random search warrant”, he felt like he had a lot more room to move. Room to be suave and tell white lies, to come up with excuses and promise phone calls. But doing a job with a chick, working closely, left little to the imagination. She knew what he was, who he was, and when she was being played. And the savvier a criminal she was, the worse that could get.

Yet it was a rush. He had to admit that. Most of his criminal activity involved taking something, whatever it may be and most of the time he refused to ask, from point A to point B. This new coworker of his, Shawna (“what a stripper name,” he’d said and gotten a punch in the chest that still ached), was a thief. A right good one. She worked for a client of his, and both of them were currently being played off the other, and they were starting to catch on.

“He asked me to stay to watch you,” she said. “To be extra sure you didn’t take off.”

“He doesn’t trust me?” Duke asked, hand against his chest and almost comically affronted. “After all this time?”

“Guess not,” she said with a smirk. “And let me guess… You’re supposed to keep your eye on the thief.”

“I am,” Duke said. “And I’m only admitting that because you admitted your real role here to me. This is hardly a healthy working relationship, you know.”

She was looking out over the back of his boat, short, strawberry blond hair ruffling in the wind. “Do you mean you and me or us and him?”

“All of it,” Duke chuckled.

“Well, who are you supposed to trust among… thieves?” She snorted at that. “Don’t tell me you don’t hold everyone you know at arm’s length.”

“I used to,” he said, nodding slowly. “I still do to a degree.”

She turned with an intrigued look. “And how does one get into your secret circle of friends, Duke?”

He grinned, roguish as ever. “Legs are a nice place to start.”

Shawna looked down where hers ran a generous length from her short shorts. “Huh. And wouldn’t you know it, I have legs.”

“I like most parts that women have,” he said. “All of those work, too.”

“And I am a woman,” she said, feigning surprise. “I’m doing good so far.”

He crossed to her then and hooked an arm around her waist, watching her watching him with keen, hazel eyes. They sized each other up as if they were about to fight rather than what was obviously to come. Perhaps the two acts weren’t that different, now that Duke thought about it. The act of sex between them was fairly close to wrestling anyway.

They didn’t make it below deck. Evening was falling already and making the air dusky enough that he didn’t think they’d be noticed. Essentially, he didn’t care. He was too busy at the moment to worry about whether his ass was getting gawked at, and it was Shawna’s legs doing the distracting. She lay beneath him with them held up against his chest so that he could rub her calves, smirking down at her as she smiled up at him.

“Not that I want to get smacked again, but you have stripper legs to go with the name,” he said, then felt her reach and squeeze his exposed balls as a warning. “Joke! Joke.”

Her gaze was smoky, somewhere between aroused and continuing that warning as she gently massaged what she held, then slowly drew her hand up his length. Duke leaned down, a strong arm propping him up on either side of her. His face was beginning to lose its mirth, but the scoundrel quality remained, darkened now with lust. He switched to holding himself up with one arm, scooping the other under her and drawing her breasts up to his ravenous mouth.

Shawna gasped, the movement so quick as to catch her entirely off guard. Her hand on his cock grew more eager, and she heard him grunt his approval against her tanned breasts. She was amazed at his patience, even when she started flicking the head of his cock with her thumb. He never once stopped in his attentions to her nipples, not until they were puckered and soaked with his saliva.

When he finally raised his head, it was to say, “I’m gonna pop off and ruin our evening if you don’t slow the fuck down.”

“Then get in,” she shot back with a laugh, a merry sounding thing that made him smile.

He tested with his fingers first, to be sure she was ready. Was she ever; wet as a fountain. So he dove in. It was a snug fit, and he didn’t know whether to be proud of himself or question how often she did this sort of thing. When she bucked and cried out, he chose pride. Then they were moving together, as sure as the sea moved the boat they were currently on. He was matching the tide, the waves, perhaps subconsciously, then leaving them in his dust as his pace increased.

Shawna dragged short nails down his back, her thighs squeezing around his waist as if she were riding a horse and urging it to go faster. She felt his hand against her throat, not bearing down or choking, but studying the curve with his hand. And then he was pounding her until she could feel her pulse, every ounce of blood, beating in her privates. She tensed and looked up into a cool, dark gray sky, riding through blissfully as she clenched all around him.

Duke had learned his lesson about what it felt like to have little ones out there, so he pulled out and finished across her stomach. Shawna didn’t seem to mind, languished in it in fact. She ran her fingers through the thick cum and drew them to her lips.

“So are you still going to watch me?” Duke asked, sprawled across the deck with his head turned to her.

“Like a hawk,” she giggled. “But… for my own reasons.”


End file.
